Mi promesa
by gloria-cullen-potter
Summary: -No te voy a abandonar nunca.- Esas fueron las palabras que sellaron el destino de mi vida y cuando las dije tenia la firme intención de cumplirlas…bueno, tan firme como podría ser teniendo en cuenta que la dije a los 9 años.


**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, solo la historia es mía. (Ni por asomo estoy tratando de compararme con ella, que quede claro)**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

"_**Mi promesa"**_

-No te voy a abandonar nunca.

Esas fueron las palabras que sellaron el destino de mi vida –o no-vida, como quieran verlo–.  
Cuando las dije tenia la firme intención de cumplirlas…bueno, tan firme como podría ser teniendo en cuenta que la dije a los 9 años.  
Pero para que entiendan un poco mas lo contare desde el principio…

Mi hermana y yo eras muy diferentes a los demás niños…Si, tengo una hermana. ¿Olvide mencionarlo? Lo siento. Su nombre es Jane. Y por si aun no lo sabes, yo soy Alec. Si, Alec Vulturi.  
Bien, como iba diciendo, mi hermana y yo eras muy diferentes y todos en el pueblo donde vivíamos lo sabían.

No recuerdo mucho de mi vida humana, muchos dicen que es por que fui convertido a una edad muy temprana…pero yo mas bien creo que no es que no recuerde, si no que no quiero recordar; yo creo que bloquee por mi mismo esos recuerdos de una infancia dolorosa. No se si Jane recuerde algo de eso, nunca me atrevería a preguntárselo. Pero lo que si recuerdo es un día en particular. Es el recuerdo más nítido que tengo de mi corta vida como humano.

Tenia solo 9 años, como ya dije antes; ha esta edad aun no entendía del todo por que la gente me veía con miedo al pasar a su lado y se alejaban corriendo de mi, pero al menos ya no me importaba demasiado, ni trataba de cambiarlo.

Recuerdo que ese día caminaba pro el monte detrás de nuestra casa, cuando hoy unos suaves sollozos. Me acerque con cuidado, para no asustar a quien estuviera ahí, pero el susto me lo lleve yo al ver que era mi hermana, mi pequeña y tímida hermana.

-Jane…-susurre y ella contuvo la respiración- Jane, ¿estas bien?

Ella asintió, pero no le creí. Tenía la cara cubierta con las manos y estaba acurrucada con las piernas hasta el pecho.

-Jane, ¿que ha pasado?- me acerque hasta sentarme a su lado y trate de tocarla, pero ella se alejo de mi tacto- Hermana…

Jane bajo lentamente las manos y me volteo a ver. Me horroricé.  
Justo en el lado derecho de la frente, tenia una herida sangrante.

-Jane, ¿que te ha pasado?- me alarme. Mi hermana rompió a llorar una vez más-¿Quien ha sido? Dímelo.

-No se…-confeso, con la voz entrecortada.

-No me mientas.

-No lo hago- volteo a verme una vez mas- Estaba caminando, intentando encontrarte, cuando hoy a alguien gritar "monstruo" y luego sentí un golpe en la cabeza…No se quien fue, Alec. Te lo juro… Por favor, no te enojes conmigo.

Se me encogió el corazón al verla tan vulnerable.

-¿Por que podría estar enojado contigo, pequeña? No tuviste la culpa de nada- la abrace y ella recargo su cabeza en mi pecho.

Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos; eso era normal en nosotros, podíamos estar juntos durante horas y no decirnos ni media palabra, pero ahora justamente eso me frustraba. Quería que me dijera lo que estaba sintiendo, quería que me dejara ayudarla. Ella fue atacada y en lugar de estar enojada, se queda callada y pide que no me enoje con ella. La vida no es justa.

-¿Por que nos odian, Alec?- su voz me tomo por sorpresa…en realidad, fue su pregunta.- ¿Que les hicimos? ¿Por que no nos quieren? ¿Es nuestra culpa?

-No, hermana…no es culpa nuestra- era cierto, no lo era.

-Me siento sola- me confeso, apretándose mas a mi.

-No lo estas. Me tienes a mi, nos tenemos el uno al otro, Jane. No te voy a abandonar nunca.

-¿Me lo prometes?- levanto su pequeño y tierno rostro para verme, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que asentir.

-Es una promesa.

Cumplí mi promesa al pie de la letra, jamás volví a dejarla ni un minuto sola…ni si quiera en el que debió haber sido nuestro lecho de muerte.

Un día los aldeanos decidieron que ya no podía tenernos mas entre su gente y nos intentaron quemar vivos. Allí fue cuando Aro y los demás miembro de los Vulturis llegaron a rescatarnos. "Un ángel blanco" lo había llamado Jane, sin imaginar lo que ese ángel nos haría.

No nos quemaron vivos, pero aun asi sentimos el fuego recorrer nuestras venas pro tres días ininterrumpidos de dolor y agonía.  
Recuerdo que muchas veces, durante esos dos días, pensé que moriría de dolor, peor una voz en mi cabeza me recordaba que no podía hacerlo, que le había prometido a Jane nunca dejarla sola, asi que seguí y soporte la tortura hasta que no sentí nada mas.

Desperté a esta nueva vida con Jane a mi lado, los dos desconcertados y asustados.  
Aro nos explico lo que nos hicieron, nos dijo que habíamos sido bendecidos con la oportunidad de una nueva existencia, que debíamos estar agradecidos de que nos hubieran elegido. Jane les creyó, yo no.  
Asi fue como mi pequeña hermana y yo terminamos perteneciendo a la guardia, volviéndonos sus armas más fuertes.

Y de pronto fui viendo como mi pequeña y tímida hermana se dejaba envolver por todo ese oscuro mundo y que ella no hacia nada por evitarlo. Mataba sin contemplación a aquel que se le pedía, cazaba sin importar que fue hombre o mujer, viejo o joven. Vida tras vida. Humano tras humano. Y jamás vi un dejo de arrepentimiento en sus fríos ojos rojos.

Y ahora, mientras la veo cazar, no puedo evitar preguntarme una y otra vez ¿Dónde quedo mi hermana? ¿Qué fue de ella? Por que me resisto aun a creer que la chica que veo aquí sea ella. La Jane que yo veo ahora es fuerte, es despiadada, no le importa herir, hace que todos respeten las órdenes, no se preocupa por nada que no sea complacer a Aro. Ella no puede ser mi hermana.

Y por una vez pensé en romper mi promesa…

Lo medite mucho, imagine una vida sin los Vulturi, siendo libre. Sabia que Aro no me haría nada ni me impediría irme, pero también sabia que si lo hacia Jane no vendría conmigo, ella jamás dejaría está existencia de placer y de poder.  
Asi que deseche la idea. Jane era mi familia, no podía separarme de ella.

-He terminado- anuncio su voz, sacándome de mis pensamientos. La voltee a ver- Es hora de volver.

Dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso al castillo…y yo la seguí.

-No te voy a abandonar nunca.- murmure, viéndola adentrarse en los callejones de Volterra.

Quien haya dicho que los vampiros no tenemos alma estaba mintiendo.  
La mía se desgarraba cada día un poco más al ver en lo que nos habíamos convertido, pero jamás daría un paso atrás.  
¿Por que? Por que hice una promesa.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Hola.**

**Bueno, pues este one-shot lo escribi para un concurso y dije ¿Por que no subirlo a fanfiction?**

**Espero que les guste!**


End file.
